The present invention relates to post-press machinery, and more specifically to saddle stitchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,599 discloses simultaneous stitching of tandem sets of 1-up gathered signatures. A shuttle mechanism grips adjacent, consecutive unbound books on a saddle-type gathering conveyor and, in a single stroke, presents both unbound books at a saddle stitcher station for simultaneous binding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,195 discloses a gathering and wire stitching machine for producing magazines, booklets and similar products from folded printed sheets comprising a conveyor path including a gathering segment and an adjoining wire stitching segment, the conveyor path including a saddle-shaped support for receiving printed sheets in a straddling arrangement from feeders arranged along the gathering segment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,277 and 4,196,835 disclose stitching devices and are hereby incorporated by reference herein.